Sweet Emotion
by Tokyo Huntress
Summary: Just a quick little one-shot featuring the emotions from Inside Out, basically, Peter Pan's emotions!


"You ready?" I asked, a devious and excited smile forming on my lips.

Sadness said nothing, she was just lying over in the corner, from what I could hear; crying.

"Hehe, yes." Anger replied, He was smirking. I just knew that he was definitely going to enjoy this flight.

"Okay, just as long we don't have to deal with Hook calling us cowards again; I'm good. Oh, and none of our Lost Boys freeze to death." Disgust said. "Make sure that doesn't happen either."

"Um...I guess...!" Fear said to me, hastily.

"Don't panic, Fear." I said, smiling. "We'll be fine, we've done this tons of times! What could go wrong?"

I leaned in, pressing the button - and there Peter went. He flew through the air, causing Sadness and Disgust to be thrown to the window of Headquarters.

"We're fine!" Disgust said, jumping off the window, Sadness was on the ground by the time I turned around to face them.

I grinned happily as I made Peter go faster; here's the thing. If he's happy, then so am I.

Excuse me, your probably wondering who I am, aren't you? Well, I'll get to the long and short of it; I am Joy. Let me show you how this works, us emotions all have a purpose. My job is to keep Peter happy, Sadness' job is to...is to, what was it? Oh yeah! To tell people when Peter needs help, but with his personality; he doesn't usually like Sadness too much, we don't know if he knows we're here, but anyway, Disgust's job is to keep him from ever, ever, EVER growing up, whether it's someone telling him to grow up, or someone trying to probe Peter into growing up; Disgust will always be there to make sure he says NO.

Anger's job is to make sure things are right and good, and also to make sure no one's betrayed us...I'll tell you something..Anger doesn't take it too well when that happens.

Last but not least, there's Fear. He makes sure things are safe, not that it does much nowadays though, as Peter is in fact, a daredevil, so unfortunately, Fear isn't always using the console so much anymore.

How did Peter become a daredevil your probably asking? Well, they came from a core memory orb. Let's explain normal core memory orbs first! I don't want to confuse you, you know.

Memory orbs basically contain all of Peter's memories, most of them are happy, not to brag! But the really important ones are here. I don't want to get too technical but these are called Core Memories. Each one came from a super important moment in Peter's life, like the first time he flew, that was so fun! And each core memory powers a different aspect of Peter's personality island, like, well, Daredevil Island! Victory Island is my personal favourite, it combines fighting Hook and the pirates as well as the victories and fun Peter's had! It's so fun.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard Disgust groan, clearly something happened.

"What is it?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Duh! Our shadow! It's gone away again," Disgust pointed out, I turned to face the console again, she was right. Peter had lost his shadow again.

"Losing our shadow makes me sad..." wailed Sadness.

"Don't worry guys, w-we'll find it!" I reassured. I looked onto the screen, no sign of it.

"Look! It's there..." mumbled Sadness, loud enough. I had Peter go after it, but it wouldn't stay in our grip, it got stuck in a bedroom, and then we finally caught it.

"Why won't this stupid thing stick!?" Anger shouted, taking control; I saw Peter groan in frustration, then the shadow still wouldn't stick.

I just stared at the screen, long enough for Sadness to take control, and much to my shock, Peter started...crying?

"No. We don't need help..." Anger grumbled. He kept trying to get it to stick.

"Wait! Guys, look where we are! We're at Wendy's house." I said, smiling.

"No! She can't see us." Fear yelled.

"Yes, she can." I replied, calmly. "That means her mother and father will finally be able to know that Peter really does exist and isn't just a figment of Wendy's imagination, and she can help us get our shadow back on."

Fear screamed and hid when he saw Wendy begin to wake up.

"Uh-oh. What do we do?" Disgust asked.

"For one, let's cheer up!" I said, I then took control and Peter was back.

"Oh hello, wait, were you crying?" we heard a soft voice speak.

"AHH!" Sadness, Fear, Anger and Disgust screamed. My eyes simply widened and a big smile appeared on my face.

Disgust walked up to the console soon after, and took control, resulting in Peter saying. "No, I wasn't crying. I just can't get this stupid shadow to stick."

"Let me," Wendy said. I stared at the screen, then at Fear.

"See, no problem." I laughed. I smiled at Fear, I'd recently found something out in the mind manuals one night when I couldn't sleep that emotions could have feelings for other emotions and that the most common ones were Joy and Fear...it was really weird for me to say the least.

"Her brothers just woke up," Sadness said, walking up to the console, staring at the screen.

I looked as well, she was right, two other boys had woken up; most likely to see what was going on. They actually seemed very excited when they saw Peter.

"They like us!" I said, happily bouncing. "they really, truly like us! But...they seem...sad. Especially Wendy."

"I think we should ask her, and see why she's acting so down, seriously; it's weird!" Disgust said.

So we did, then we were horrified to find that she was getting her own room! That meant...

We all gasped. "No more stories!" I said.

"I'm not letting THAT happen!" Anger growled, going to the console and taking control, resulting in Peter saying, "No! I won't allow it!"

"I know what happens next..." Sadness mumbled.

"We teach em how to fly!" I said, cheerfully. Unfortunately, it wasn't so easy for them. Then I realized we forgot the pixie dust! We got Tinkerbell, gave them the dust, and they were flying!

I took control of the console again, grinning as Peter flew off into the night, Wendy, John and Michael (those were Wendy's younger brothers by the way) following behind us.

Eventually, we got there.

"Jeez, it took a little long." Anger said.

"Neverland." I said, smiling, looking at the screen, Neverland was thawing already. Home at last.


End file.
